


The Shadow on the Moon at Night

by Giddygeek



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Haunted Houses, Imported, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:19:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giddygeek/pseuds/Giddygeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"C'mon," Danny said. "I'm not making out with you where ghosts and nosy neighbors can see."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shadow on the Moon at Night

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to drunktuesdays for beta!

Danny took the corner fast and had disappeared by the time Steve went around it; stairs, door to the left; Steve pushed through and heard Danny pounding down them.

"Hey," he called down the stairwell, "Danny. Danny. Danno," and Danny yelled back up, voice echoing, "Don't even, Steven, I am out of here."

Steve heaved a sigh and started down, fast, jumping the rail at the corners to save time. He caught up to Danny near the bottom of the last flight, reached out and grabbed for him, Danny's big shoulders in his hands. He pushed a little and Danny thumped lightly into the wall, already bitching--"I don't even believe in ghosts but I'm not--hey, what the hell--" as Steve boxed him in against the cool cement.

Steve was grinning. "Ghosts, Danno? What happened to--"

"What _happened_ was the ghost of a dead lady in a floppy hat," Danny said. They were standing too close for him to get his arms between them and poke Steve in the chest, but he clearly would have if he could. His palms settled on Steve's sides instead, one at his waist and one higher. Steve had a foot on the stair below them, the other tight against Danny's, a little uneven. They were closer to equal height that way and Steve liked it, dropped a kiss on Danny's mouth just because he could.

Danny kissed him back, quick and easy, but not distracted. "I totally talked to her out front before I came in here, and now the manager tells me she's been dead for years, so screw this place, right? But more than the dead lady, it's the dead dog," he said, eyes gone wide and his hands clenched. "I don't, I don't want Grace playing catch with a ghost, some weird ghost fluffy thing, it's probably possessed, it probably has ghost-rabies--"

"Ghost-rabies," Steve repeated, amused.

Danny scowled. "It totally happens, I've seen movies. I saw that one with the dog and--stop laughing at me, McGarrett. You can't lecture me and laugh at me, that's not fair."

"I can," Steve said, "In fact, I am--" but he wasn't laughing anymore. He was kissing Danny again, with intent, crowding him into the wall.

And this time Danny got distracted, got into it fast. He groaned, kissing Steve back with the same enthusiasm he applied to ranting. Steve liked that about him, how he was always all in, whether they were fucking or squabbling; it ramped him up to feel Danny focus that energy on him, and his response got Danny going even more.

He moved against Danny and Danny pushed back at him, but not like he was trying to escape; his hands held Steve tight, sliding down to his ass and groping it unashamedly. They were both getting hard already and Steve slipped his hand down to feel Danny, palming him lightly while Danny groaned and thrust into his hand.

Steve tightened his grip and bit at Danny's bottom lip to make him gasp, and then Danny did shove at him with purpose. He wrestled free, squirming out of Steve's grip, taking a step up the stairs.

Steve followed, reaching for him again, and Danny held his hand up to stop him. He shook his head. His eyes were dark and his mouth was already red, wet; he licked his lips and smiled. "C'mon," he said. "I'm not making out with you where ghosts _and_ nosy neighbors can see. Let's go, let's go, back to the apartment."

"The rest of the team is still in there, packing up your stuff."

"Well, they can just stop," Danny said. He straightened his shirt collar, smoothed back his hair, then waved his hands at Steve like he could push him up the stairs with gestures alone.

Steve wanted that shirt completely unbuttoned. He wanted Danny's hair so messed up it'd take him a shower and some serious product usage to neaten it. He liked Danny dressed, with his pants hugging his thighs and ass and his shirts stretched across his shoulders; he loved Danny undone, naked and tousled and ready to go.

Danny was looking back at him like he had a few things he wanted, too. He said, "Listen, I will keep the apartment if it means that in the next fifteen minutes we get to, I don't know, perform an anti-haunting christening ritual of our own devising."

"I think I know a few of those," Steve said, moving up another stair, back into Danny's space; he put his hand on Danny's hip, smiled at him. "I can show you."

Danny licked his lips again. "Yes. Yeah, good, I'm grateful for your expertise. Go now." He actually pushed at Steve this time, urging him upward. "Go, what are you waiting for, me to grow old and die and haunt this hallway myself?"

Steve bent down and kissed him, fiercely, said, "Hey, that's the last thing I want, I promise, I--" but Danny was rolling his eyes, saying, "Obviously, obviously, you enormous goof; I know that, duh. Now will you just go? Run, Steven, like the rabid, fluffy hounds of hell are at your heels--"

And Steve laughed, couldn't help it--where did Danny even come up with this stuff?--but he turned and charged back up the stairs, with Danny right behind him every step of the way.

~

"Out out, everybody out," Danny said, bursting back into the apartment. "You, drop that box, leave it, go."

Steve followed him in, shaking his head at Lori, Chin, and Kono as they turned to stare at Danny, who took the box right out of Chin's hands. Chin raised an eyebrow at Danny before looking at Steve, who shrugged, rubbing his mouth to hide his smile.

Chin saw right through him--Chin always saw right through him. He grinned at Steve then held his hands up and backed away from Danny, who wasn't paying attention. He'd turned and dropped the box against the wall, still bitching to hustle the rest of the team out the door.

"Left, right, up, down, pack it in, pack it out--you're weird, Williams. You're aware of that, right?" Lori asked, unused paintbrush still in her hand. Kono and Chin were already on the move.

"Pizza and beer tomorrow," Kono said, holding the door and waving Lori out, taking the paintbrush from her and tucking it into her own pocket. "You owe us, brah."

"Yes yes," Danny said. "I'm a man who pays his debts." He spreads his arms out, generous. "I will buy you many beers, the finest beers on this island, the finest pineapple-covered pizzas, whatever. Now go, unless you want to be a part of a christening ritual--"

"Gone," Kono said with a smirk. She slammed the door behind her, and erupted into giggles on the other side. Lori laughed with her, helpless and a little confused; even Chin was chuckling, a deeper sound that made Steve grin.

But before the rest of the team had even stopped laughing out in the hallway, Steve had pushed Danny up against the door, a hand on his cheek, mouth hard on his. He was still smiling.

"So about that ritual we're working on," he said, pulling back just a little. "What do you think, do you want to do that here, or is that a new bed thing, or what?"

"Yeah, or what." Danny grinned up at him. He tugged Steve into another kiss, hot and went and pushy. "We start here, we christen this room, we work our way over to the new mattress eventually. Then you screw me right into it--how's that, does that work for our purposes, do you think?"

"Sounds good," Steve said; it sounded great, actually. He thought about Danny sprawled across that big new mattress, nothing on it, not even sheets; he thought about it, and he dropped to his knees on Danny's soft Berber carpet. "So I should just start right here, you think?"

Danny groaned, his hands on Steve's shoulders while Steve mouthed at him. He braced Danny up with his forearm low on Danny's belly, holding his hips still against the door. "Here's, here's--" Danny said, voice thick and rasping, and then he seemed to lose track of his words completely as Steve got his zipper down and pulled him out, already hard and leaking.

"Here's what?" Steve asked him, teasing, lips brushing his skin.

"Good, you jerk," Danny said, and guided himself into Steve's mouth, gentle but impatient. Steve took him in, then held his hand, pushed it back against the door and kept it there as he smirked up at Danny.

Danny smirked back right up until the moment Steve sucked, hard. Then he closed his eyes and tipped his head back a little, his mouth falling open, and Steve watched him.

Watched him, and waited until Danny was clearly gone on pleasure before he pulled back and said, mock-innocent, "Hey, did you hear that; I think that was a ghost-rabies dog scratching at the door--"

Danny's eyes popped open, wide and startled, and then narrowed as he caught the look on Steve's face. Steve had to laugh at him, enjoying himself way too much as Danny said, "You're such an _asshole_ ," and tackled him to the floor.

~

"So," Steve said, running his fingers up Danny's back to make him grumble and shift, waking him out of the light, boneless doze he'd fallen into. "Hey."

"Hey what?" Danny turned his head, peered up at Steve through one open eye.

"Does it feel a little less ghosty here now?"

Danny stared at him, then turned his head again and rapped his knuckles low on Steve's stomach. "'Ghosty,' he says. Yes, Steven. It does. It feels a little less ghosty, a little more homey; thanks for that, because I don't know if I'd get my first month's rent back without a fight, and you know how I hate fighting."

"Oh yeah. That's a thing everyone knows about you, Danny--how much you hate a fight."

"I am a peaceful soul," Danny said, poking Steve in the belly button; _he_ knew how much Steve hated _that_. "And I'll fight the hell out of anyone who forgets it."

"That's your soul right there, yeah," Steve said dryly, rolling his eyes. "But listen. I want to make sure you know my offer is still open. If the, uh, the ghost lady or whatever gets to be too much, you know?"

Danny's fingers paused, his hand flattening on Steve's stomach, his palm warm and callused against Steve's skin. Steve took a deep breath, just to really feel it, then oofed that breath right back out when Danny pushed himself up and leaned forward to kiss him.

It was a slow and careful kiss, the kind Danny gave when he was working himself up to say something nice. "I know," he murmured. "I get that, Steven, I do. And when I'm ready for it--or when living without an elevator gets to be too much for me, because no way am I getting in that, that deathbox--you'll be the first to know."

Steve curled his arm over Danny's shoulders, drew him back down. "So about a week then?"

Danny sprawled over his chest, heaving a gusty sigh as he resettled himself. "A week, as if," he grumbled. "First month's rent, my friend. I am not losing out on that. And anyway, you know what, you'll be like the fourth person to know. I'll need help with the boxes. There will be a shadow in the wrong place or a ghost dog barking in the hall or whatever, and I'll just show up on your doorstep. It'll be, like, dawn. Moving crew, coffee, doughnuts, hammers and lavender paint. And if it's a problem then, _you_ can move out."

"Yeah, I'm worried about it," Steve murmured. "I'll keep my eyes on the real estate listings. Just in case." But he was grinning up at the ceiling; he tangled his fingers in Danny's mussed hair and cupped the nape of his neck. He wasn't worried about Danny and his moving crew, not at all. Or at least, not any more than he was worried about the grumbling Danny was going to do when he didn't get the most out of that first month's rent.

Because hey, Steve had a plan; it wouldn't take too long to talk Max into creating a good, awesomely elaborate fake haunting, he didn't think. Not too long at all.


End file.
